fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Nature
What was it like for the Power Rangers when they piloted the Dinozords for the very first time? The newly recruited Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were about to engaged the menacing Goldar in their first battle. The golden behemoth grew to monstrous size and was about to attack the city. “Whoa man look at the size of that thing!” cried Zach. “Look at him that dude’s huge!” Jason yelled. “We got to stop him!” said Billy. “But how?” Kimberly asked. “Zordon said we have Dinozords we can call on, let’s use them!” Jason affirmed. “Right!” the Rangers yelled. Acting on instinct the Red Ranger threw his arm into the air and called on the mythical beasts. “We need Dinozord power now!” he yelled. The earth ripped open and the mighty tyrannosaurs dinosaur had arisen from its fiery crypt. The massive machine roared as it rose to the surface. The mastodon was the next to awaken as it freed itself from an icy tomb. The mammoth fired a blast of frozen air from its trunk and began to move. The triceratops was next as it rolled across the desert, next the Saber Tooth Tiger as it raced through the jungles and off a cliff. Finally a volcano erupted as the pterodactyl had risen from the fiery pits and took to the air like a phoenix reborn. The dinozords raced across the plains to aid the Rangers in defeating Goldar. “All right!” yelled Jason his inhibitions lifted he leaped and landed on top of the Tyrannosaurs’ head. The dinozord roared as he steadied himself and went into the cockpit. “All right, I’m in!” he yelled. Zach and Billy were next to follow as they jumped side by side into their zords followed by Trini and Kimberly. As if possessed by some strange force the Rangers felt a wealth of knowledge previously unknown to them flowing through their bodies. Instinctively Jason went for his power coin and drew it from its morpher, running his hand over it the tyrannosaurs coin morphed into a power crystal and stuck the ruby crystal into its port energizing the council. Lightning sparked as the power of his coin/crystal flowed through it. The others followed suit and drew their power coins powering up their machines. “Move out!” Jason said thrusting the throttle. The Dinozords move into battle. Trini was among the first to notice the effects of the Ranger suits. “Trini here, this is amazing I feel like I’ve been doing this my whole life!” She said as she piloted her zord with ease activating her Power Cannon and launching it at Goldar. “Affirmative, I know what you mean. Its like its second nature to me.” Billy replied as he activated his power cannons. The Blue and Yellow Rangers fired their weapons at Goldar which knocked him back. Kimberly was the next one to strike as bolts of lightning streamed from the ports on her Pterodactyl nailing Goldar. The Rangers were learning the mechanics of their machines at an alarming rate for Goldar as he was helpless against them. Zach was the next one to move in and poised to strike. “Yo Goldar, why dont you chill out?” he said and delivered an arctic blast. “All right guys, let’s bring them together!” said Jason. “Right!” said Trini. “With you all the way!” said Zach. “Let’s kick his butt!” said Kim. The Red Ranger felt the same strange force come over him again as he felt his hands being guided to the twin actuators that initiated the transformation. “Initiating Megazord transformation sequence!” he said. The command was sent out to all the zords as they began to merge with the Tyrannosarus dinozord. The cannons on the Saber-Tooth Tiger and Triceratops fold flat as the Saber-Tooth converted to a tank-like mode simular to the Triceratops as they fuse with the Tyrannosarus completing the first stage of the transformation. The Mastodno was up next as it coverted into a pair of laser cannons and attached to the back of the Tyrannosarus while the head fused to the T-Rex's chest. The Pterodacytle was the last to combine as it perched over the back of the Tyrannosarus' head forming the Megatank. The Rangers met in the cockpit as the Megatank rolled towards Goldar. Goldar pointed his sword and hurled balls of fire at them. The tank carried on undetered. The Rangers countered by firing the main cannons, direct hit the team celebrated. "Zap him again!" ordered Jason. Lasers fired from each of the Dinozords' eyes even more powerful than the cannons and had Goldar on the run. The Rangers decided it was time to take it to the next level. "All right, let's finish this. Switch into Megazord Battle Mode!" said Jason. "Right!" said Billy and Trini. "Morphin!" said Kimberly and Zach. The Megatank stopped as it engaged its final sequence. "Megazord sequence has been initiated." the machine spoke. The Mastodon cannons fold back to reveal a pair of robotic hands. The Megazord begin to lift itself off the ground and slowly converted to its upright form. The Rangers looked ahead as they climbed higher and higher in the air. The Pterodacytl had seperated to complete the sequence. The Pterodacytl flew towards the Megazord and flipped over to form the shield. Before merging the Tyrannosarus head folded down into the chest revealing a humanoid face as the Pterodacytl formed the chest plate a set of horns faced forward completing the transformation. "Megazord activated!" the machine cried with eyes flashing rapidly. The newly formed Megazord posed as streaks of lightning surged through the arms and legs of the massive machine ready for battle.Goldar looked on at the Megazord it had been a long time since he had seen the mammoth machine but the golden Titan was feeling confident. "Bring it on!" he said charging the Megazord. Goldar raced towards the megazord with his sword and launched a series of strikes against the Rangers' fighting machine. The Rangers couldnt keep up with him as he wailed on them with his sword. Sparks flew as the Megazord staggered back trying thier best to keep up with him. Goldar sneered, there was no way they'd be able to beat him. They werent experienced enough, he thought. The bulky machine was no match against the smaller and faster Goldar as he flew past them. "He's too fast, our Megazord cant keep up with him!" Jason said. "Right you are!" Goldar said as he fired energy blasts from his sword at the Megazord's chest. "Man we got to do something!" yelled Zach. "We're getting our butts kicked!" said Kim. "Hang on!" yelled Jason. Goldar came at the Megazord flinging his sword back and forth as he struck it repetitively across the chest spun and nailed it across the midsection. The Megazord was weakening it couldnt take much more of this and neither could the Rangers. Panic stricken they started pressing an assortment of buttons trying to get the Megazord to work. Goldar came at them again holding his sword across his shoulder. Jason grabbed the joystick just as he was about to strike. The Megazord caught the sword with its hand and wouldnt let go. "Yeah all right!" Jason yelled. "We got him!" said Billy. "Not for long!" Goldar said as he kicked the Megazord in the side. The Megazord wheeled him around and punched him in the chest with its free hand knocking him flat on his back. "Nailed him!" yelled Jason. The Rangers cheered as the Megazord threw his sword at his feet. But they're celebrations didnt last as Goldar got back on his feet and went on the rampage and tore at it with a barrage of punches, kicks and slashes a shower of sparks erupted as the Megazord was knocked further back by the onslaught. Goldar fired several more blasts from his saber knocking it back even more. "We got to do something!" Jason told them. "I wish there was something we could nail him with!" Zach yelled smacking the concil. "Maybe there is." replied Jason as he searched for an answer. "Look out here he comes!" Trini pointed. Goldar threw himself into the air and dropped kicked the Megazord in the chest. The cockpit erupted as the Megazord staggered back almost knocking it off of its feet, the Rangers wrestled with the controls to keep it upright finally they regained control of the Megazord as Goldar lumbered towards them. "You fools are finished!" Goldar told them. It was then the answer finally came to him, Jason looked toward the sky and called out thier most powerful weapon. "Power Sword!" The titanic blade decended out of the stormy sky and logdged itself into the ground. Lightning surged through it as the Megazord drew it out ready to face Goldar. Suddenly the tide had turned he remembered what that sword could do and beat a hasty retreat. "Bah, I'll deal with you later. You havent seen the last me!" he threatened as he put away his sword and vanished. The Rangers breathed a sigh of relief and celebrated amongst themselves. "That was a rough battle, good job Rangers!" Jason told them as they congratulated each other on a job well-done.